Would You Find a Way to Say It?
by Gabzgirl
Summary: Today was finally the day Anzu Mazaki would head out to follow her dream to study abroad in the city of New York in America, but where was Yugi? Based on the ending of the 2016 Yugioh movie Darkside of Dimension. No spoilers to the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Something I had been working on due to my total hype for the new 2016 Yugioh movie. Just keep in mind it's a FAN story so I ask that you please don't have odd expectations.**

 **This is a peach shipping story, so that means Tea/Anzu x Yugi. It's most likely after all the crazy, life or death events of duel monster-ing and such.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _The bell had ringed for recess, dismissing all the kids in the elementary school. Despite the hot weather the playground slowly filled up with loud, cheerful children gathering on swing sets and looped slides._

 _All except for one little boy._

 _He was much shyer than most little boys and had funny hair, his name is Yugi Mutou._

 _In the playground, he went to his usual spot under a shady tree whose flowers were late to bloom. Yugi always brought along games from his grandpa's store since he wasn't any good at playing ball games with the other kids._

 _On his way to his spot, he accidentally tripped and bumped into one of the larger kids causing Yugi to drop a deck of cards he had in hand._

 _"Ow! Watch where you're going!" one of his classmates irritably yelled,_

 _Yugi felt his blood go cold._

 _He made the mistake to bump into one of the meanest bullies in his school. This particular kid, Kouji, was big boned and smelled of old crayons and salted pretzels. He picked on just about everyone just for fun and Yugi became his prey._

 _"S-sorry" Yugi meekly spoke, afraid to make eye contact as he picked up his scattered cards on the concrete floor._

 _Yugi suddenly felt an intense weight pushing him back down to the ground causing his knee to collide with the hard ground feeling his skin tear. Kouji the bully slapped away the cards Yugi held in his hand scattering across the ground again. Kouji growled angrily at Yugi as he put more weight on his foot on top of the small boy and kicked him aside. Little Yugi was on the verge of tears, being both in pain and afraid._

 _"Hey! Cut it out, Kouji!" a shrill voice cried out,_

 _Yugi scuffed away the dirt his face, clearing away the sting of his incoming tears to see a girl standing before him in defense. He had recognized her; she was his classmate, Mazaki Anzu. She had short brown hair wearing a pink sweater and a red skirt matched with a scowl etched on her face._

 _"You leave him alone, he didn't do anything wrong! It's not fair to pick on someone smaller than you!"_ _she yelled pointed righteously at Kouji the bully,_

 _Yugi's expression widened at the girl's Folly. On the other hand, Yugi had never seen anybody stand up for him, let alone a cute looking girl. It was like finding a large ant hill and poking at it until all the little red ants scurried out until they'd come towards you to bite you._

 _Kouji the bully laughed like it was the funniest joke he'd ever heard._

 _"Like I'm scared of a dumb girl like you, go play with your dolls, Mazaki!" the bully mocked her as he locked his sights on little Yugi who was still on the floor with his scattered deck,_

 _"I said, leave him alone!" she demanded, moving in front of the bully who tried to reach little Yugi._

 _Yugi was frantic now._

 _He didn't see a teacher in sight and he really didn't want her to get involved in a fight just because of him. The thought of her crying or getting hurt was much worse than Yugi getting beaten to a pulp._

 _"I-It's fine really it was my fault-", finding his voice but she ignored him continuing to stand uprightly._

 _"And what if I don't, huh? What are you gonna do about it-"_

 _The bully soon got his answer as her small fist roughly collided against his blubbery cheek hitting him square in the nose._

 _Kouji the bully cried out in pain as he fell over on his backside. His freckled sweat-filled face now red and swollen at the spot the Anzu had punched him in. His eyes nipped with salty tears as he cried out and quickly ran away._

 _"Hmph, coward!" she yelled out with her hands cupped around her mouth to make sure the bully heard her loud and clear._

 _Yugi couldn't help but stare at her in awe. She had guts to punch the bully and wondered if he should be scared of her too. The little girl turned around looking down at Yugi, still on the ground and offered a hand and a smile to him._

 _"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you bad did he?" she asked her tone became much gentler, her blue eyes full of concern for him. Her hardened face had softened, like a bad rainstorm that had cleared into a sunshine day._

 _Yugi was a bit distracted by his newfound heroine, not only was she cool but she was a total cutie!_

 _"Uh…y-yeah" Yugi coyly replied as he took her hand and helped him up,_

 _"My name is Mazaki Anzu, what's yours?" she gave him a sweet smile as she helped picked the cards up and gave them back to their owner,_

 _'Anzu' he repeated in his head,_

 _"I'm Yugi, Mutou Yugi" a smile of his own formed._

 _Yugi placed his deck of cards in his backpack to make sure he doesn't lose them. As he opened his bag Anzu saw how many games his backpack held._

 _"Wow! Are they all yours?" she gasped curiously._

 _Yugi thought for sure she'd make fun of him but to his delight, she had a big smile on her face as her eyes lit up,_

 _"Yugi, can I play them with you?" she asked happily._

* * *

It had been weeks since the ending of yet another epic journey. Whether it was saving the world during a dynamic duel of a children's card game or just facing off against with people who just don't know when to quit.

For Yugi Mutou and his friends, it had been just another adventure. Another set of memories to implement into the scrapbook of their minds.

Fortunately, the life and death situations hadn't hindered their school life. The group of friends had graduated from Domino High School. Happy tears were shed, for Jounouchi mostly, celebrations were held and happy photos were taken.

It was spring, the time where cherry blossoms engulfed the air with its fragile aroma, invading the sidewalks to make it look like a pink floral wonderland.

On top of his desk, Yugi and his best friends posed with cheeky grins, fingers in the form of peace signs, and winks of the four friends dressed in their uniforms pinned with graduation flowers. The printed memory was framed brilliantly on Yugi's dresser.

It had felt like only yesterday the friends would spend their last moments together in a group before going their separate ways as adults.

Time seemed to have had an agenda against them as it was already mid-summer. Much of them had planned on their future life decisions beforehand.

Yugi decided to eventually take over for his grandpa's game shop and design brand new games for the next generation of gamers.

Honda would take over his father's factory and Jounouchi would train to become a professional duelist, much to the tease of his friends.

Naturally, Jou recently broke his duel disk after it was run over by a lousy pick-up truck that wouldn't wait for even a duck to cross. Despite his putrid luck, Yugi believed in his best friend's ability to make it as an all-star duelist.

Granted, to meet any standard of professionalism at any level would take stubborn efforts and determination, a sparkling quality Honda would call out for Jou to possess.

And Anzu…Yugi had known since they were children, but he never knew this day would come. It seems so surreal. He was naturally ecstatic for her yet his conflicted thoughts left a bittersweet sentiment for it all.

Yugi's conscious feelings had only caught up to him when they had gotten closer during their last year of high school. How he felt when Anzu had told him she got accepted even before school ended was so sudden.

The loud buzz of a digital beep suddenly stirred his thoughts.

Yugi stirred in his sleep as he opened his slumbering eyes, waving his hand around and slammed his alarm clock on snooze.

"Yugi!" an old voice croaked from downstairs,

"Are you up yet?" Grandpa Mutou called out, "weren't we supposed to meet up with Anzu and the others at the airport this afternoon? It's already half past noon."

Yugi heaved a lungful of air practically flying off his bed sheets. His sharp formed eyes gazed at the clock in utter dismay that his alarm clock hadn't been set to 9 am like he had intended.

He was late!

Yugi cursed under his breath. Of all the luck in the universe now had come to conspire against him today of all days!

He soared across his room to his closet as he managed to come up with wearing a light mauve dress shirt and a dark violet vest with pants.

Today was the day everyone was to meet up to see Anzu off to her flight to America.

This was a big day for everyone and Yugi didn't picture himself being late to see off his childhood friend. Worst case scenarios played in his head scornfully as she would have already left leaving a teary-eyed boy in the dust of the airplane's engine blowing a melancholy wind as the sun was about to set.

Yugi let out an infuriated breath; he hadn't enough time to savor such a thing. No thanks to the cheap alarm clock he's had since middle school. Next, to the contraption, Yugi had ready a woven present and a letter neatly placed in an envelope taped on top of it as a gift for Anzu before she headed off.

He dashed down the stairs, tripping as he nearly missed the last two steps. Before making his way out the door his grandpa called him once more,

"Ah, Yugi wait!"

But Yugi had darted out of the shop and looked down at his watch knowing full well he had already missed breakfast with the gang. He ran to the nearest bus stop he could catch and be lucky enough to be the last passenger the driver was able to take before it started taking off.

Yugi sighed in relief, holding close his special gift for Anzu. He had planned the gift for weeks as it held his thoughts about their friendship and anything that was related to it and more. Yugi cursed under his breath of his foolishness to oversleep. It wasn't until the bus had traveled down the street more than a few blocks that a sudden realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

He had forgotten to bring his grandpa along with him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Jounouchi, his little sister Shizuka and Honda traveled together in a cab to the airport. They had left earlier looking around most of the morning at shops and gift antiques to find the perfect _'Good-luck-we-knew-you-could-do-it-but-why-do-you-have-to-go'_ gift.

Unlike Yugi, they were already there at the airport waiting for Anzu to arrive. The trio entered the cold lobby of the airport. A big relief from the searing humidity of the summer heat outside and found an empty table near the concession stand.

"Maybe we got here a little too early?"

"So? How's that a bad thing? Better late than never as I always say"

"You never say that. In fact, you're always late to things!"

"Shut up, Honda!"

Shizuka couldn't help but wonder the same thing fiddling with the professionally wrapped gift they had chosen for Anzu. It was a Pandora charm bracelet with the first charm being a pale pink ballet shoe tagged along with a metallic charm of the Empire State building. To a guy it would present itself as drawn-out and _'too girly'_ of a gift. Jou and Honda were no exception to such intricate taste, but what would they know.

Due to such a predicament, they had trusted Shizuka's judgment to the chosen, over-sentimental bracelet. But this _was_ for Anzu after all. For the sake of a meaningful present that would represent the bonds that projected their friendship. They'd take overly sentimental, cliché and cheesy any day!

"Even if we are early its better this way" Shizuka lightened up their ruffled moods.

"It's better for Anzu to see somebody already waiting for her to see her off. But I'm worried about Yugi. He missed breakfast with us, and I know he wouldn't miss to see Anzu off, right?" Shizuka asked with concern.

It was common for Jounouchi to not have a direct answer. He too was wondering where his little buddy is and couldn't wait to hear his sorry reason of an excuse.

 _'Idiot probably overslept'_ he thought.

"I'm sure he's on his way right now Shizuka" Jou stated confidently to ease his sister's nerves. She had a big heart for just about every living breathing creature, which unfortunately included Seto Kaiba. Though he had explained to her the terrible personality traits he had about him but that still didn't pop the giant balloon shaped heart in her soul.

Suddenly a pair of boys intruded their table,

"Hey! I finally found you all!"

They turned to see Bakura and Otogi.

"Don't tell me you guys were already here first?"

"Didn't you know? You just missed Anzu, her plane already took off." Otogi said solemnly.

"Say what!" Joey and Honda exclaimed worryingly as Shizuka gasped in confusion.

"Otogi, don't say such things! H-he didn't mean it guys. Actually, we just bumped into each other at the same gift shop and arrived five minutes ago." Always count on innocent Bakura to lay down the truth. The poor fella was innocent as the color of snow. It was no wonder much of the girls at school adored him.

Otogi snickered mischievously, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. But your faces were sure priceless!"

"You asshole!" Joey grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, cursing and threatened him to beat him to a pulp the next time he jokes around like that.

"What the hell, Otogi! Don't ever joke like that you jerk!"

Jounouchi never appreciated being tricked especially when it came to his friends as Honda tried to break up the humorously manly combat.

Shizuka knew her brother temperament compared to a hardboiled egg. Underneath such an exterior was soft and mushy much like the inside of the egg, but he would deny such a compliment or straightforward perplexed.

"I guess we're all a little early," Bakura stated ingenuously,

"Tch, and you had me rushing here for nothing Honda" Jou teased elbowing him in the gut.

"Hey, better late than ever right Jou?" Honda chuckled, receiving a glaring look from Jounouchi attempting to trap him in a headlock.

* * *

" _Everyone has_ those days _"_

That was what most people would describe the day Yugi was having.

In this case, it was just cruel and unusual. It was spiteful punishment covered with bad timing on top. Yugi slowly began to direct his extreme dislike on himself for presumably ditching his grandpa. He promised when he'd get back he'd do the honors of cleaning the shop for him, top to bottom!

Among other misgivings such as waking up late on one of the most important days, check.

All while missing breakfast with the gang, check.

Getting to the airport late, _check!_

Forgetting to take your grandpa with you, _double check!_

Yugi mentally battled the decision to go back for him all while contemplating to lose more time than he already had.

Even to the point of desperation to just make a run for the airport. Unfortunately, it was too far and decided against that he wanted to say goodbye to his childhood by arriving a soaking sweat mess.

To Yugi's dismay, he noticed the bus making an unusual turn where it was supposed to go left to the airport it continued making its way straight. He gasped as he read the bus's destination toward the highway instead. Pulling down the string for the bus to stop Yugi apologized as he dashed out of the bus with now no means of transportation.

He listed for a taxi cab to be another option, but the traffic during everyone's lunch hour was a driver's worst nightmare.

' _Damn it, just great!'_

His mind boggled on the next fastest transportation.

Yugi knew he didn't have enough time to think until he looked at his watch. He suddenly exhaled a sharp gasp that startled a few pigeons on the ground.

"No, no, no, no!" This day was just getting better, wasn't it?

Yugi then decided to go against fate and ran like a madman to the metro station. He figured he would probably have better luck with the scheduling than getting on the wrong bus like an idiot.

' _Wait for me, Anzu!'_ He inwardly prayed in hopes she'd forgive him if he didn't make it on time.

Just as soon as Yugi turned his back away from the bus stop, as his luck would have it, the bus he had waited so long for finally made its way through traffic halting at the bus stop. Unfortunately for Yugi, he was already a few blocks away, unknowing the bus' arrival and its destination toward the airport, without him on it.

* * *

 **A/N: Did some edits and actually deleted the other story. I found way too many typos and odd grammar.**

 **I have other future chapters that are tied to this one and currently working on the next chapter to this :)**

 **I hope this is better!**

 **Gabzgirl xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopefully, I haven't thrown anybody off so far...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Back at the airport**

The group of friends continued conversing at the airport.

"Hey, Jounouchi"

"Hm?"

"What time is Anzu's flight leaving anyway?" Otogi asked.

Jounouchi, Yugi, Honda, and Anzu had indeed agreed to meet at the airport after breakfast. Anzu wanted to save half the morning with her friends and the other half with her mom.

But with Yugi and Anzu not being here made him start to worry a bit. The panging realization of having not asked the exact time when Anzu would leave never really crossed their mind. After all, Anzu was the kind of girl to be responsible for letting everyone else know, right?

Granting his friends a sheepish grin, he had assumed they would all just meet at the same airport.

"Oh well uh…"

"Hi everyone!"

As if on cue they all turned to see the source of a pleasant cheery voice echoing the walls of the airport.

It was Anzu! They saw as she waved at them carrying a single purse slung over her shoulder.

"Sorry for getting here a little late, checking my bags took longer than I thought," she said while catching her breath.

"Geez, Anzu you had me worried!" Jou yelled out annoyed,

"Any longer and I probably would've left to New York myself!" his sarcasm had added to the fact that he was really concerned about Anzu missing her flight.

Yet at the same time, he probably wouldn't have minded if she missed her flight and stayed a day more or so.

"At least we know your humor is still intact, Jounouchi" looking back at the blonde stud who gave her an incomparable expression and receiving chuckles from the other guys.

Without hesitation, Shizuka was the first to dash towards Anzu as they exchanged warm hugs.

"Oh Anzu, we're so glad we're able to see you off! We were all starting to worry where you would be, what with us not knowing what time your flight would be leaving."

"Right, right, I'm sorry about that" Anzu giggled guiltily, "Oh, and about that, my flight actually leaves in the next half-hour so I still have some time with you all" giving a warm smile as the rest of the boys joined in the conversation.

"Anzu, the rest of us actually bought you a little gift, we hope you like it!" Shizuka handed her the delicately decorated box as Anzu proceeded to open it seeing it was a Pandora bracelet with charms of the ballet shoe and the statue of liberty.

Anzu couldn't help but hold a hand to her mouth as she gazed at the thoughtful gift.

"You guys…this is… thank you so much, I'll treasure this always" Try as she might she could no longer suppress any incoming tears. Feeling her eyes sting, one tear managed to slip out as she hastily brushed it away and put on the Pandora bracelet with a wide grin.

"I'll never take it off!"

"Anzu, if you managed to really cry you're going to make me shed tears, and I'm not the one leaving!" Honda said playfully tearing up.

"Ah, suck-it-up you big baby" Otogi snorted, commented back giving a look of amusement towards Honda.

"But it's so exciting! I can't believe you're really going to America Anzu!" Shizuka exclaimed,

"Yeah, it really is, isn't it Shizuka?" Otogi honored himself as he enthusiastically stood ever so near Shizuka much to Honda's dislike pushing him off of her much to Jou's confusion.

"So Anzu are you nervous? You know going to America to finally fulfill your dream is a pretty big deal!" Bakura smiled warmly,

"Mm, well I guess now that I think about it, I admit I am little nervous." Anzu chuckled,

"You're going to do amazing in America, Anzu. So keep us up to date on your adventures" Jounouchi said giving her thumbs up, "And hey, don't sweat it, if you happen to get homesick you know where we are!"

Anzu nodded, grateful for all her friends until she looked around as there was a certain spiky-haired duelist missing.

"Oh, hey where's Yugi? Missing breakfast with us is one thing but he wouldn't miss our meeting at the airport right?"

The guys all looked at each other with curiously lost expressions.

"You make a good point Anzu, that's something we'd like to know as well."

* * *

Yugi felt his legs on fire at how fast he was running. His feet pounding against the pavement while maneuvering through the hoard of people and traffic.

Finally making his way down the metro station, he stopped briefly bending over to his knees panting to give his sore lungs some extra air. Yugi then checked his hands that held Anzu's gift, relieved it was still intact.

Yugi was not a fan of crowded areas, and the metro station was one that was never empty. He trotted over to the train's schedule and scanned for a departure to Domino City's airport. When he finally found it, to his horror, he saw the chosen train that would take him to the airport watching its double clear doors closed; the horn screeched announcing its departure as Yugi watched with an ample expression as the train took off without him.

The expression on Yugi was something to behold.

Normally the soft-hearted King of Games was not an easily angered person, like his blond hot-headed friend who could curse every sort of word in the book and even make up his own. Though in this case, Yugi was so filled with frustration he felt like crouching on the floor in a fetal position of defeat, though outwardly he held out his arm to the departing train in disbelieve.

 **"Could this day get any worse?!** " he shouted.

This time Yugi didn't hold himself back at grunting out loud in the open. This caused some mothers to hold their children back from the mad young man.

Yugi envisioned Jounouchi calling him an idiot for being reckless.

It was probably a bad idea to find a present for Anzu the day before she left, however, Yugi wanted it to be perfect! He might have been the best at games and puzzles, but his time management skills could use some work, a lot of work in fact.

Yugi realized that this was getting serious. Having already gotten on the wrong bus and now the train, if he was really going to be late Anzu would…

 _'Damn it! What would the other me do?'_ Yugi thought, gripping his hair in frustration, his eyes widened as a nerve struck in his heart when he asked himself such a question.

It had been six months since his goodbye to the spirit that belonged to the great pharaoh but his friendship created and molded Yugi's strength and courage to what it was now. He had learned to rely on HIS own instinctive courage, and not of the pharaohs.

Yugi instead began to rephrasing that statement on 'What can I do?'

Yugi's strategic mind began to think once again on how to reach the airport in time.

He then dashed out of the metro station, his determination rekindled. As he made it up the stairs, to his gigantic relieve, traffic had surprisingly lessened than before he went to the station. Yet he still didn't have means of transportation.

Yugi saw this opportunity as he called for a taxi only taking a few seconds. He got in and directed the driver to head to the airport, and _fast!_

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" Anzu's level of concern was now high, "for all we know maybe there was an accident and we don't know anything about it!"

Especially when it concerned him, this just wasn't like Yugi. It wasn't like him to just forget about something as important as this.

' _Unless…'_ Anzu began to reflect on Yugi's absence, _'unless he didn't forget, but decided not to come, maybe Yugi's too upset at me for leaving and decided not to come see me off.'_

Anzu was not one to think pessimistic about anything. But the possibility of not seeing Yugi on such an important day was one in a million.

"Yugi wouldn't just blow us off, especially if it's seeing you off, Anzu."

"Yeah, Bakura's calling to the game shop as we speak."

"You would think Yugi would buy himself a damn cell phone already, especially when it comes to emergencies like this."

"Yeah, I'm seriously considering buying one for him on his next birthday."

"Ha! Don't bother, I bet he'll probably remember to bring is deck than the phone itself."

"Quit joking around guys, I'm sure he's on his way. This is YUGI we're talking about he's the most reliant guy we know, right?"

Honda, Jounouchi, and Otogi conversed among each other; this only made Anzu more anxious.

She couldn't believe it, but it made sense at the time.

 _'Why else wouldn't he come, Anzu…he probably just agreed with everyone on the phone just so you wouldn't be suspicious.'_ She thought,

Her heart sank with malicious thoughts, it just didn't fit Yugi's characteristic to do such a thing.

"Well I just called the game shop, but no answer." Bakura finished the call from his cell phone, only receiving automated beeps and the common electronic voice that tells you to leave a message.

"No way" Shizuka was now worried for Yugi, but mostly for Anzu.

Shizuka's eyes gleamed towards Anzu who just had a blank expression.

Although it was never admitted with words alone, Anzu and Yugi had a special connection. Even Jounouchi thought it was stupid how neither of them has confessed.

Then again everyone knew, it was noticeable how much the two cared for each other. It was evident enough that it might as well be written on their foreheads to confirm their affection for one another.

"Anzu," Shizuka held onto Anzu's arm softly,

"Whether Yugi shows up or not he's still our friend. The bond you two share shouldn't determine what may happen today or not." She smiled kindly easing Anzu's beating heart that was filled with anxiety. But Shizuka was right. Her worries were only manifestations of how deeply she actually cared for Yugi, but never really surfaced into forming anything but jealousy and quiet longing.

Anzu nodded and grew a smile on her own.

"Yeah! Shizuka's right, and if we all know Yugi he'll make it in time, Anzu!" Jounouchi said with high spirits.

* * *

 **I still feel like the pace of this story is a little wonky.**

 **The reason is that I want to update as soon as I'm done with a section of the story. Curse my impatience. Frankly, I still have TONS of other stories to write up but my motivation goes only so far in a fandom.**

 **Please R &R guys :) **

**Much love, Gabzgirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to make it a goal to finish my unfinished stories on here; starting with this one… will it happen? I'm going to try. (lolprobablynotbutletsbepositive)**

 **On with the story…**

* * *

Yugi sat back from the backseat of the taxi he was lucky enough to catch exhaling a breath of relief, both from running like a chicken with its head cut off and from the summer's heat.

A bit of guilt had crept in as he remembered about leaving his Grandpa.

Looking down at his wristwatch he saw it be close to one thirty. Now that he had finally hitched a taxi cab he felt confident that he'll make it on time to Anzu after all.

If the cab drove at this speed, Yugi would likely just be forty-five minutes late. He held Anzu's present close to him on his lap and examined it. It was still nicely intact, despite all the running he did. The present was adorned with rose pink wrapping paper tied with a translucent white bow with faint sparkles on them, knowing that was the natural color pallet for a ballet slipper.

Yugi rested his eyes feeling the fresh cool air condition from the cab. He gave a small smile feeling his luck starting to improve.

The start of it all was rough but once he had the ability to regain his determination things seemed to have fallen into place. At least now at this pace, he was able to make it halfway to the airport. Much better than waiting for a slow bus or a crowded subway station.

That was until he suddenly felt the cab come to a slow stop and halted longer than usual.

"What's going on? Why did we stop?" He opened his eyes to see the last thing he wanted to see.

Yugi felt his heartthrob in his throat.

His brows knitted in concern as he looked over the window to see the taxi cab he was in was plainly surrounded by honking cars.

The driver simply pointed in front to the mile long of cars, and if you squinted hard enough you could see two people were in the middle of a duel.

Duel monsters that is, right in the middle of traffic, where the main intersection was located. Just beyond the signal lights, Yugi saw the symbol of an airplane on the signal saying AIRPORT in big white bold letters, on the green sign, and an arrow pointing right where these two _idiots_ decided to have a duel as a cheering crowd gathered around them.

Yugi's threw his head back in aggravation.

He knew when it came to these kinds of street duels they don't end until another hour or so. Precious time that Yugi was wasting! Never in his life had he felt more infuriated, and the last thing he could think of getting upset over was his favorite card game of all time!

He slumped listlessly back to his seat placing the palms of his hands onto his face wondering why is this could keep happening to him. Today of all days! It was as if the universe didn't want him and his beloved friend to not see each other.

It's as if- _wait a minute_.

Yugi's attention then drifted to the left side of the window's passenger side to see someone familiar.

The familiar someone was outside a game shop, fashioning in a blue bowl-cut haircut, a stumpy looking kid with round glasses with a bug shape in the middle of them.

Normally it wouldn't have interested Yugi enough to start a conversation on an occasion like this since Insector Haga or "Weevil" was nothing but a jerk with an obsession with bugs. But something that would help him make it to the airport was next to Haga caught his interest.

Yugi immediately paid the driver for the ride and got off, maneuvering impatient honking traffic towards the sidewalk.

"Haga, hey!" Yugi yelled waving him down,

"Well, well, if it isn't Yugi Mutou. The self-proclaimed _king of games_ I presume. What do you want?" he said while fixing the position of his glasses while giving him a smug looking grin.

"It's your bike! I need it to get to the airport!" Yugi pointed.

"My bike?" Haga blinked in confusion and eyed the blue colored contraption behind him. His eyes narrowed, a plan brewing up in his mind as he snickered mischievously.

"Oh! You're referring to this bike…I-I mean _my_ bike, yes," he snickered unusually.

Yugi raised a brow at Haga's suddenly awkward gesture.

"Listen, I'm in a rush, would it be okay if I borrow it for right now? I promise to give it back when I'm done using it!"Yugi said.

Haga just scoffed arrogantly while swatting his hand back and forth having still his smug grin plastered on his face.

"After all this time I've dueled against you, you really think I owe you a favor? _Ha!_ You can forget it!" Haga said.

He turned his back to Yugi walking a few centimeters until he did dramatic 180-degree turn and faced Yugi once more startling the king of games.

"Unless of course," he said while snickering, "I'll let you have _my_ bike if you give me one of your rare cards in your deck and we both know that's your _Dark Magician_ card!"

Yugi narrowed his eyes, visibly irritated. This request was the cherry on top of his day of misery. Yugi's Dark Magician was a special kind of card and he clearly wasn't going to give his most cherished possession to just anyone, least of all to a punk like Haga.

"Why would you even want my card anyway?" Yugi asked.

"For obvious reasons, clearly the Dark Magician is your ultimate trump card and _I, Insector Haga,_ want it! Only an expert duelist like myself knows that without you having that card you would be powerless and-" before he could finish his notorious statement an angry young lad came out and gasped.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, that's _my_ bike!" said the person came out of the card shop shouting at the thief.

Haga began to sweat nervously, giving an awkward chuckle. As much as Yugi was peeved, he was relieved he didn't have to deal with giving Haga his card over a bike.

Although if looks could kill Haga would be six feet under already.

Yugi had just about enough of the crap he had been dealing with today and Haga was nearly the tipping point but there was no time to lash out at the bug boy.

Yugi easily gave the bicycle owner some spare change he had left to compensate as he immediately takes off with it shouting apologies. All while ignoring all the clamoring behind him as he peddled hard and fast to the airport. Even though he decided against seeing Anzu off a sweltering mess, it was better than not seeing her at all.

Yugi made sure he was careful with the gift, tucking it under his left arm while balancing the bike. It was a bit difficult, seeing how he had to pick up his pace despite how the heat was slowing him down little by little.

He only needed a couple of miles to go before he reached the airport.

His heart rattled against his rib cage by how fast he was going. Yugi almost ran into one of the cars who was making his right of way between the yield sign. This caused Yugi to almost drop the present. Luckily he managed to grab hold of it before it tumbled under one of the cars.

Just as Yugi was focusing on the road ahead of him, the shadow of an airplane's engine roared above him as he saw the airport's tower. His grin widened, finally to have reached his destination! That was until he had to make a stop due to a traffic light as hoards of cars came in front of him. Yugi saw this opportunity to take a small breather and looked at his watch.

"Damn it…" he wiped the sweat from his brow and saw that it was almost two o'clock.

As if it wasn't bad enough, he gasped in horror then saw the quality of Anzu's gift. The once beautifully neat bow was now wrinkled horribly and the clean-cut wrapping paper had a large tear on the side as if it had been attacked by wild animals that gnawed at the box viciously.

Yugi held his head in distress. He whimpered under his hitched breath as he tried to fix the now deterioration pale pink wrapping paper.

Unfortunately, he was only making it worse as the paper came off the box completely, like a dying flower whose petals came off, showing a large bald cardboard spot on the side making it look absolutely horrendous.

Yugi felt beads of cold sweat go down his face and back feeling a stinging sensation drop down into the pit of his abdomen as the light signaled green for him to go.

He knew he didn't have any more time to waste.

To his dismay, placing the torn up gift under his arm, he began to paddle his way to the airport crossing traffic as best as he could. Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat, not only was he incredibly late but he was going to give Anzu the worst gift of a lifetime. A gift that he worked hard on to make it look nicer than usual, but now that was a shredded catastrophe! He only hoped the real gift inside was still intact.

He continued to paddle until his view came across a wired fence and a tall building that read in bold letters " **Domino Airport** ". At long last, he made it to the airport!

Continuing to paddle fast he made it to the parking lot and rode fast toward the entrance. Yugi wasn't fully aware of how fast he had been peddling the bike as he suddenly hit the brakes hard enough it caused him to be almost be flung off the bike itself!

He jumped off just in time as the bike collided hard against the curb of the sidewalk making a loud clang as metal hit cement. Luckily the bike didn't hit anybody as Yugi struggled at first to land on his two feet as graceful as a newborn fawn would.

Before Yugi could notice the small crowd he had attracted, he darted to the double doors of the entrance towards the airport.

His mind fizzled with occurring thoughts to finally being able to see Anzu off! He was already late and didn't know the exact time her flight departed.

But just as he was about to spring into the airport's lobby like a newborn baby chick in Spring, his entire body stiffened, as he suddenly stopped right at the doorway of the closing and opening doors of the airport.

Yugi's head bowed in unforeseen defeat with his eyes hidden. Everything around him felt like it was going slow motion, the heat still beating down on him.

He consciously knew what laid behind those clear doors, inside is where Anzu and his friends might be waiting for him still.

 _'Am I even ready for this?'_ his fist tightened aggravated at his current weakness.

He was being selfish and he knew it, but his heart felt heavy at the bitter realization that hit him like a splash of stinging cold water hitting your warm body. Yugi knew he wasn't ready, he knew he was never really ready the first time she had told him about doing this. Even when Yugi honestly did say he supported her one hundred and ten percent, tenfold times twenty!

 _'Am I ready to let go of Anzu?'_

* * *

 **Well, _I_ wasn't expecting to leave it as a cliffhanger...but I did! **

***evil laughter***

 **I'm just teasing. Don't worry so much about it, I should be like 89% done with this small story, but I have a good chunk of it done so I figured I best update something!**

 **Gabzgirl xxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is over a year old and yet here I am finally ending it! What does it take for someone like me to finish anything really!?**

 **Well, hope you all liked it so far, enjoy!**

* * *

Yugi's instincts screamed for him to run after Anzu as he imagined her already leaving. Even if he did manage to see Anzu in time, how would he explain himself?

With his luck, Anzu would probably never forgive him. Seeing how hurt and revolted she might look at him for being late on such an important occasion. Not to mention the torn up gift he had planned to give her and how he smelled of sweat and pollution from bike riding to the airport.

Yugi couldn't bear it. Not if the last look on Anzu's face would be that.

"Looks like we both made it at the same time eh?" a croaky voice called out to him with a chuckle at the end.

Yugi turned around to see his grandpa who had gotten off the bus with a humored smile on his face.

"It would be cruel to you and Anzu if you decided not to show up at all don't you think Yugi?" his grandpa said.

Although his presumption was close to it being a possibility, Yugi's silence said it all.

"By the way Yugi, next time try not to be so reckless, it could easily cost you," his grandpa said tossing Yugi some tape for the mangled up present.

Yugi wasn't sure if his grandpa was referring to the gift wrapping only as he contemplated his grandpa entered the building as he motioned for his grandson not to stall for too long. Yugi gulped knowing he needed to face his just deserved judgment and followed after his grandfather.

The doors slid open as the cool air condoning was bliss on his face as it contacted with his sweltering skin.

Yugi scanned around the lobby searching for familiar faces. He passed by the airport's gift shop and decided to buy a single rose bouquet for Anzu. It was at least something to make up for his lousy attempt to keep a single gift in one piece.

He then debated internally whether he should go through with all this or not. So much effort to get here and yet he was willing to give it up? Not a chance. Before he began to entertain any more depressing thinking, a familiar voice shouted his name from behind that rattled him from his thoughts.

Before Yugi could turn to see who it was he was suddenly tackled hard, almost enough to lose his footing. Yugi's immediate worry was to not crush the flowers or drop the gift, again. He caught a glimpse of the rough looking blonde-headed boy he'd recognize a mile away.

"YUGI!" Jounouchi's hollered next to Yugi's left ear loud enough to feel his rage.

"Where the hell have you been, man!?" Jounouchi's face widened was shown as he held Yugi in a headlock for a second after he positioned himself to firmly grasp Yugi by the shoulders facing him square in the face.

"J-Jounouchi" Yugi was trying to get a hold of himself after his best friend's assault.

Especially after still recovering from his heated exercise from his grandfather's game shop all the way to the airport, which was no small feat.

"Why the hell didn't you call ahead of time to let us know you were running late?" Jounouchi said shaking Yugi.

Yugi could name more than one thing on the lists' of wrong things he had to go through today. Although he didn't expect Jou or anybody to really believe him. Yugi then saw the rest of the group arriving right behind Jounouchi. His friends all seemed relieved to finally see Yugi since they were asking all the same questions Jounouchi had already asked, including going slightly deaf in his left ear.

He saw everyone except,

"Where's Anzu?" Yugi asked.

His question triggered a reaction he had been afraid of to see. Their concerned questions suddenly became silent and looked disheartened Yugi's question. Jounouchi avoided eye contact scratching the back of his head and hummed in apprehension.

"Jounouchi?" Yugi didn't want to believe it, he just couldn't, yet how could she.

"Yugi…"

"I'm really sorry, man," Honda added.

Honda placed a comforting hand on Yugi, but he couldn't feel it. He felt numb at Honda's support.

' _No. No, no, no, this wasn't happening!'_ Yugi's mind spiraled.

He wanted to wake up from this. It was all so surreal.

Yugi solemnly took a step back from his friends finding and sitting on one of the metal benches. His expression was blank, almost emotionless. His head slung down in utter defeat as his arms rested on his knees. He placed the gifts next to him, the wrapping paper still torn and crumpled just like his heart.

Yugi's worst nightmare became a reality.

Yugi missed seeing her smile one last time in person. He missed her usual 'good morning' greetings, and to feel the warmth in her hugs.

Yugi wasn't sure if Anzu would even come back to Domino. What if she decided to stay in America? What if she decided to stay in New York and find better company there than here? It would be even more likely if she might even find _someone else._

Someone who was more reliable and probably taller and better looking. She would probably choose someone else who wouldn't be late for important things like seeing your best friend off to follow her dreams. To know that everything about this _someone else_ who was just better at these important things she was looking for, someone who wasn't Yugi.

He missed it, he missed her.

This stung just the same when he had to part ways with his Other Self, if not worse.

"C'mon Yugi, don't worry man…" Otogi said patting him on the back trying to liven up his spirits.

"We'll still be able to contact Anzu online or by phone," Honda said.

"Yeah, and hey, right after she lands you can call her! You can be the first one out of all of us!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

Yugi simply sat there in silence, avoiding eye contact altogether. He appreciated their encouragement but he honestly felt lifeless inside.

"It wouldn't be the same. You guys had the chance to see Anzu… and I missed it." Yugi's voice was soft as it trembled, "it's…just not the same".

Although they did have a point, Yugi has the means to be able to contact her online or phone, but it's so much different in person. Yugi wasn't there. Nobody really understood how upset Yugi felt, except for Jounouchi. Out of everyone, he seemed to know the extent of Yugi's true feelings toward their feisty brunette friend.

Jounouchi's glance fell, he felt the hurt his friend was feeling and yet couldn't do anything about it. It was the situation of Atem all over again however, Yugi at least saw him off, they all did together.

Before anybody could attempt to cheer Yugi up anymore, Jounouchi raised a hand up signaling them to let Yugi have his space. While they all agreed Jounouchi crouched down to Yugi's level, his eyes still focusing on the marble tile floor.

"Listen Yugi, I'm sorry you weren't able to make it. I wish I could do something help fix this, but what's done is done. We'll go get a burger afterward my treat, 'kay?" Jou said, he waited for Yugi to respond but didn't.

"We'll all wait for you at the entrance whenever you're ready, pal." Jounouchi's voice was comforting, but it wasn't enough to soothe the ache in his heart. Yugi simply nodded in reply to his best friend.

Feeling Jounouchi walk away, Yugi was alone to lament in his thoughts. The flowers he had bought for Anzu began to wilt just as his spirit.

This was his fault entirely and he knew it.

He'd only hope Anzu would forgive him once she arrived in America. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat and bit back the sting in his eyes.

Yugi gave a loud and rather exhausting sounding sigh as he pulled his bangs was just plain awful.

Yugi knew Jounouchi was right. What's done is done and there wasn't any kind of power he had to turn it all back and fix it. Knowing this Yugi stood up collecting his sorry-excuse-of-a-gift, slowly making his way to the entrance hall.

But just as he picked up his head, his sharp mauve eyes suddenly fixated on someone sitting alone across his view sitting behind the large window seeing the people pass by,

" _No, it couldn't be…the others said..."_

Yugi knew now his grief probably caused him to hallucinate.

Yet there he saw in plain daylight.

A girl with short brown hair was sitting in one of the waiting chairs afar from where Yugi was standing. His mouth became dry as he let out a soft gasp when he saw the girl turn her head to recognize her face to be,

" _ANZU!"_

Yugi called out her name, loud enough that it echoed. He jogged his way over to the girl who he saw as Anzu.

" _But why is she still here?"_ Yugi thought but decided against it since what he really wished for came true. As he came close enough to meet her, her head turned away. Yugi held the torn present and limp roses with one of the flower's petals on the verge of collapsing in his left hand.

Both were silent, Yugi staring down at her.

It was indeed Anzu.

Yugi was incredibly thrilled to still be able to see her yet Anzu's expression was quite the opposite.

Her attention drawn to a lovely looking silver bracelet wrapped delicately around her wrist, her long fingers fiddling with one of the charms that looked like a ballet slipper.

Anzu did, in fact, notice Yugi slowly approaching her, but didn't look up at him right away.

Yugi hesitated at first since he was slightly discouraged by her reaction when he approached her.

"I…I thought you had already…" Yugi inwardly smacked himself for stuttering horrendously as if he'd never talked to her before.

"My flight doesn't leave in another ten minutes" Anzu's voice was much softer than expected.

"But Jounouchi said you had already left" Yugi couldn't believe how bad his luck had got all day. Yet this was the luckiest he had felt being in front of her like this. To be able to see the girl of his dreams one last time, in person at least.

"I was in line to board the plane, but..." Her voice began to shook, "after I turned around to see if you had come, that's when I saw that you made it. I…I didn't want to say goodbye like that."

Anzu then finally looked up, her perfect blue eyes glazed with emotion. Yugi dived right into those pools of her eyes. He felt his heart tug at the seams. Her splendor didn't just lie in her appearance alone. Although granted she was very beautiful, Anzu was also compassionate to a fault, similar to Yugi. It was what made them best friends. How loyal they were to each other, it was unbreakable.

"How could I just leave without saying goodbye to one of my best friends?" her brows slanted granting him a soft smile as her shoulders shrugged.

Yugi's eyes shook with guilt yet inwardly overwhelmed with a sentiment he had first felt when they met as kids. He wanted nothing more than to just grab a hold of her shoulders and embrace her sadness away. Instead, he swallowed the urge and digested her words, feeling his knees grow weak.

Anzu bit her lip as she pulled back a strand of her chocolate hair behind her ear, sniffing back incoming tears threatening to spill.

Yugi felt his heart skip a beat.

Not only did he feel like the biggest idiot on the planet, feeling the blood rushing through his face.

Anzu didn't deserve this. Yet she made the choice to wait for him despite her plane getting ready to take off soon.

"Anzu I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for being so late…I-" Yugi neared closer to her feeling their knees touched, Yugi slightly backed away blushing, "if you could only understand all the crazy things that I had to deal with just to get here to see you one time."

Yugi then began to explain everything from his alarm clock not buzzing him to wake up in time and stealing a guy's bike riding it all the way here almost getting hit by a car.

Anzu looked back at Yugi with an unchanged expression until she noticed his dress shirt was a mess, and the present he had gift wrapped was shredded.

Now normally someone who was late on such an occasion wouldn't even accept poor looking gifts such as his. Yugi would understand if Anzu to be infuriated and such accounts are unforgivable.

But Anzu knew Yugi.

Yugi was never the kind of person to lie about something like this, but his heart was really in it. He put up with every one of the crazy obstacles that would cause him not to see her and yet he somehow managed to come all for her.

Anzu stifled a laugh. She couldn't imagine seeing Yugi bike riding all the way to the airport, let alone steal it!

"Well I hope you'll give the poor guy his bike back" Anzu giggled blithely.

Yugi chuckled himself, now that he actually thought about it he did a lot of things he normally wouldn't do. He nervously outstretched his arms to hand Anzu her presents.

"H-here, I'm sorry about the way it looks but-" Yugi stuttered again.

"Yugi, its okay" Anzu placed an assuring hand on top of his to settle his nerves, "It's the thought that counts right? Besides I'm sure if I was to open the gift I'd have to rip open the wrapping paper, right?" she winked at him.

"Oh, y-yeah" Yugi gave her a sheepish grin.

Anzu giggled at his attempt to not be embarrassed.

"But it'd be best not to open it until you get on the plan" Yugi added giving Anzu a smile.

She smiled back as she stood up, the two shared a beautifully warm hug much to the liking of the rest of the friends who watched from behind the marble pillar witnessing Yugi and Anzu's hug. Jou and Honda cheered on their little bud from afar only cheering too loud that the couple looked back to see them.

Caught in their act the boys and Yugi's grandpa walked toward them with Cheshire grins as they all shared a good laugh together.

Brief moments passed as Anzu's flight announced their last call for boarding.

Anzu and Yugi shared one last meaningful glance toward each other after she offers him an encouraging high five as she gave high-fives all around to her good friends, including Jounouchi's over-enthusiastic one.

* * *

With teary goodbyes outshined by good vibes and smiles, Anzu boarded the airplane to America holding gift near her. As she remembered their first memory together…

 _"N-nice to meet you too, Anzu…and thanks for-" little Yugi sniffled._

 _"Don't even mention it!" her voice was pretty perky for someone who just beat a bully with one punch, "I never liked Kouji, anyways he deserved it." She pouted causing her cheeks to puff up which Yugi thought was really charming._

 _"So that game," she pointed the handheld game Yugi took out from his backpack and held it in his hands as his choice of game during recess,_

 _"Is it really that hard to play?" little Anzu asked._

 _"Mm, not really, as long as you focus on the game it's actually easy!" Yugi explained._

 _Anzu watched with curiosity, "Can I try playing then?" she asked her smile never leaving her face,_

 _Yugi felt his spirits soar._

 _He saw how Anzu enjoyed being around him, she was genuinely a nice girl, well, to him anyways._

 _Before Yugi handed her the game, he first showed her how to play so she wouldn't lose or be confused so easily._

 _Anzu witnessed how skillfully Yugi's fingers were at pressing the buttons at the right time. As if the game was made for him, she was awed by his focus too. Most boys their age were always rude, rowdy and loud but Yugi Mutou, he was different. He was much quieter and sweet. She liked that about him._

 _She couldn't help but stare at Yugi's face and how it held serious concentration._

 _"He looks so different when he's playing…" Anzu thought_

 _She had recalled seeing one of the other boys in their class bullying Yugi, how he had no friends and called him a scardey cat when he would be too afraid of playing ball with them. Anger boiled within as she hated boys like that 'Jerks!' she thought._

 _A loud, tuneful beep then went off awakening Anzu from her thoughts and saw that it came from Yugi's game-boy,_

 _"I won!" he said happily._

 _"You beat your high score! That's amazing, Yugi!" Anzu gasped in awe,_

 _"Can I try now?" she asked, not bothered at all at how skillfully Yugi played to reach a super high score as Yugi happily handed her the game-boy._

 _A good ten minutes passed, Yugi had been gently coaching her on what buttons to press, what they do and what direction to go._

 _"So I just dodge all these hills and beat the bad guy chasing me?" Anzu asked, her eyes never leaving the tiny screen._

 _"Right!" Yugi exclaimed with a wide grin._

 _The game suddenly beeped melodically._

 _"Oh hey, I just cleared the first stage!" Anzu cheered, "It only took me three of my life point thingies…"_

 _Yugi nodded and continued to watch her play the next stages,_

 _-Second stage-_

 _"Ahh, what! I only have one left…" Anzu felt herself get anxious, she thought these things were supposed to be fun instead it was causing her strain._

 _-Third stage-_

 _"Why won't this guy die!?" Anzu was on a roll, an angry roll as Yugi would probably say, as she struggled on, her face scrunched up._

 _-Fourth stage-_

 _Anzu eyes widened keeping total focus on her opponent. She felt her hands grow moist but she didn't care. She was too busy to notice that Yugi was enjoying this more than Anzu was, despite her growing temper._

 _-Fifth stage-_

 _A loud drooping noise screamed in the game as it blinked out the words "GAME OVER"._

 _Anzu's reaction froze causing Yugi to wonder if she was okay._

 _"I hit him…" Anzu said softly._

 _"Anzu…?" Yugi asked._

 _"I. hit. him!" she yelled at the game boy,_

 _Yugi stood by witnessing Anzu's temper tantrum as she continually shook the game while screaming out some words he wasn't allowed to repeat. Yugi admitted to himself that she was even cuter when she was upset at something silly as a game._

 _"You stupid game! What do you know, I hit him!" Anzu then lifted the handheld game in the air and flung it down hard crashing against the hard cement ground with a mighty grunt._

 _Anzu panted as her anger finally subsided, realizing what she had just done seeing the game boy shattered right below her._

 _She took a step back and gasped,_

 _"Oh no, Yugi, I'm-I'm so sorry!" Anzu looked at Yugi with a horrified expression Yugi looked down and began to shake. Anzu blew it, she had upset him, she waited for her punishment, and maybe he would cry or yell at her and run away._

 _But to her surprise, he was shaking because he was suppressing small giggles as he busted into fits of laughter._

 _'What? Why is he laughing?' Anzu was utterly taken aback by his reaction._

 _"Ha-ha! It's okay, Anzu" he smiled, settling his laughter down, "That was actually pretty funny" whipping a tear from his eye,_

 _"But…Yugi, I just broke it" Anzu looked down again,_

 _The game was thoroughly broken, the screen shattered and wires were sticking out. Unwanted memories of the bad guy that defeated her repeatedly played in Anzu's head. Honestly, sometimes she just didn't realize her own strength._

 _"Really, it's no big deal" Yugi squatted down to retrieve the cartridge, "At least this is still good. Anyways, my grandpa owns a game shop, so I'm sure he has more there." Yugi continued to smile as he dusted off the cartridge leaving behind the remains of the handheld game._

 _Anzu, however, was on the verge of tears from utter guilt._

 _"H-how could you be fine!" Anzu yelled out with tears streaming down her cheeks,_

 _"Yugi, I promise I'll pay you back, I'll save my allowances and buy you a new one!" she stated frantically at him,_

 _Yugi's brows knitted as he gave her a tender smile._

 _"Actually, if you'd like I can bring you an easier game tomorrow after school. This one was a bit hard, but you did amazing for your first time!" Yugi's uplifting disposition caused Anzu's tears to stop flowing. She couldn't believe how okay he was about this. Frankly, she was relieved but baffled nonetheless._

 _"Yugi…" her frown then turned into a smile,_

 _This would be the start of a wonderful relationship!_

* * *

Anzu could only giggle to herself how that memory always cheered her up.

Her hand then felt the box on her lap, she had almost forgotten about it as she gave a meek smile at what Yugi had gone through today to see her in time before her flight. Opening the damaged box the gift inside, she saw, was unscathed and in perfect condition.

Unraveling the present she took out what looked to be a white box with a printed bow on it. Opening it she saw scrambled pieces to a puzzle. Anzu gave a confused look as she eyed the envelope taped at the top of the lid and opened it reading it to be from Yugi with a set of instructions.

 _"Dear Anzu,_

 _Hopefully, you read this knowing you're going to be amazing in America! I have much hope for you to make it big and make us all proud! If you haven't solved the puzzle just yet that's good! It contains a secret message that I might assume won't take long for you to put together._

 _Anzu, everything we went through up until now, there are no words to describe how much it meant to me that you were there from the beginning. You were, in fact, my first friend, my first hero, and the first to ever make me feel more than I could ever imagine myself to be. You mean more to me than any girl I've ever met or ever will meet."_

This caused Anzu's heart to flutter.

 _"Attached to the next letter is one of my favorite cards"_

Anzu paused and looked behind to find the second letter and with wide eyes, she saw a card tapped on it. It was Yugi's most prized card of all in his deck, the Black Magician card. With her mouth agape, she went back to reading the letter,

 _"As you know, a good duelist knows you can't have Black Magician without his Dark Magician Girl. I trust you will keep this card treasured as I keep the Black Magician girl nearby."_

At this point, Anzu was in tears. A smile imprinted lovingly on her lips.

 _"Have fun putting the puzzle together, try calling us as soon as you get settled in._

 _With Love,_

 _Yugi Moutou"_

Anzu wiped her tear stained face sniffing away her emotions as they were on the verge of erupting through her eyes again. placing the letter and card neatly back she began to put the pieces together one by one.

Bit by bit and in almost thirty minutes she only needed to complete a couple more to make sense of the message written on the puzzle.

Finally placing the last piece that belonged at the beginning of the sentence the message read,

 ** _"You're the only one I think about, the one who fills me when I'm lost. Will you be my girlfriend?"_**

Anzu's giddiness burst at the seams as tears of joy flowed once more.

She had always chosen Yugi, always. Despite her teenage confusion, it had always been Yugi.

And she couldn't wait to say 'yes' to him.

* * *

 **The end...or is it?**

 **Not quite! I have other short stories tied into this one, so I hope you liked this short peach shipping story!**

 **Have an awesome day you guys, don't forget R &R (read and review)!**

 **xoxo - Gabzgirl**


End file.
